


De obviedades y conspiraciones divinas

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tenía intención de contárselo a Sousuke. Y, aunque el universo tuviese la intención de frustrar todos sus planes, lo haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De obviedades y conspiraciones divinas

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Antes de nada, vamos a dejar clara una cosa.

No debería ser así.

Nada esa tarde estaba saliendo según los planes que Rin llevaba días trazando y noches desdibujando en fantasías más o menos aterradoras, según el humor con el que se dejase caer en la cama. En su esquema final, el cielo estaba tan azul como el mar y el solo reflejo del sol deslumbraba. En los dormitorios de Samezuka reinaba el silencio, y estaban prácticamente vacíos porque la mayoría de alumnos habían salido como todos los sábados. Por no hablar de que apenas les habían mandado deberes.

Oh, y, a ser posible, Haruka le llamaba para aclarar que su comentario el día anterior había sido una broma y le preguntaba si podía pasarse por su casa.

El único problema era que varios universos paralelos se habían alineado para que  _todo_  diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Rin esperaba que en alguno de esos mundos su vida estuviese algo más ordenada, al menos.

Porque, en el universo en el que ocurre este relato, Iwatobi llevaba dos días sufriendo un temporal de lluvia y relámpagos que no parecía tener intención de terminar pronto, Haruka aún no se había disculpado por haber bromeado sobre sus padres pasando el fin de semana en su casa (y Rin no esperaba que lo hiciese; ni siquiera creía sinceramente que fuese una broma, pese a lo raro que se le hacía pensar en los generalmente ausentes progenitores de su novio. De hecho, desde el primer momento había sabido que Haruka tenía tan poco dominio del humor como de las conversaciones insustanciales) y los deberes estaban resultando más tediosos de lo habitual.

Al menos, en los dormitorios reinaba cierta calma. Las paredes eran de papel y Rin podía oír a los alumnos más ruidosos hablar en habitaciones contiguas, pero Momotarou, la principal fuente de alboroto en tres kilómetros a la redonda, estaba en cama con fiebre desde que regresara de su expedición para coger bichos en mitad de la tormenta. No es que Rin se alegrase de la suerte de su compañero, pero necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para lo que iba a hacer.

Porque oh, claro que lo iba a hacer.  _Por supuesto_  que lo iba a hacer. Rin Matsuoka había puesto una fecha y una misión, y no pensaba cancelarla por factores meteorológicos o académicos. Pese a que no se lo había contado a nadie y, por ende, no tendría que dar explicaciones si se rendía, el joven tenía su orgullo.

—Eh, Sousuke. Sousuke, Sousuke.  _Sousuuuke_. Sousuke. Venga, no me ignores.  _Sousukeee_ …

Quizá Rin debería haber contado con su incapacidad de cerrar la boca cuando era necesario. Los nervios le habían vuelto a jugar una mala pasada, y lo que él había planeado como una llamada inocente a su mejor amigo era en realidad caminar de un lado a otro del dormitorio y llamarlo con todas las entonaciones que se le ocurrían, poniendo especial énfasis en las que sabía que le molestaban más.

¿El resultado? Un Sousuke lleno de inusuales instintos homicidas. Rin lo observó dejar el lápiz sobre su cuaderno, tomando buena nota de cómo sus hombros se elevaban ligeramente al compás de una profunda inspiración y contuvo el aliento, preparado para una respuesta o un puñetazo. Ambas reacciones le parecían adecuadas.

Sin embargo, su amigo soltó el aire lentamente, cogió de nuevo el lápiz y continuó con sus ejercicios.

—Rin, estoy estudiando.

El joven contuvo un bufido. Espirando por la nariz, retrocedió hasta dejarse caer en su cama. Abrazó su almohada, apoyando la barbilla en un extremo.

—Vale —Rin no tuvo tanto éxito controlando su voz. No le hacía gracia pensar que su ataque de valentía tendría que esperar.

Cuando alzó la mirada, no obstante, descubrió que Sousuke se había dado la vuelta en la silla, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, y lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Rin abrazó la almohada con más fuerza. Su corazón había trepado hasta su garganta, desde donde sus latidos le impedían tragar adecuadamente. Su idea a prueba de fallos empezaba a dejar de parecerle tan buena.

—Puedes terminar de estudiar, no tengo prisa.

Sousuke parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y ladeó la cabeza, y Rin temió que adivinase lo que quería y no quería decirle. Aunque, bien pensado, eso le ahorraría tener que pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Seguía sin saber cómo hacerlas sonar menos huecas.

—No, mejor suéltalo; te quedarás más tranquilo y dejarás de molestar y podrás seguir haciendo deberes tú también —dijo Sousuke tras varios segundos de silencio.

Hablemos claro: el plan de Rin estaba a años luz de distancia de ser algo remotamente realizable en ese momento. Conversación introductoria para tantear el terreno incluida.

Pensó en una retirada para replantearse su estrategia; sin embargo, y pese a que Rin era bueno planeando cosas, el universo tenía la mala costumbre de alterar todas las circunstancias para ponerle la vida más difícil. Probablemente acabaría en una situación similar, si no peor.

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios casi sin proponérselo; Rin ni siquiera las escuchó, sólo notó que su boca se movía, como por su cuenta, y no pudo seguir mirando a Sousuke cuando se percató de que alzaba una ceja. Todos sus pensamientos tranquilizantes – _te conoce desde que erais críos, no es como si ahora fueses otra persona_  y el  _si no le gusta, es su problema_  que últimamente era el argumento preferido de Haruka– se habían escapado igual que la polilla de Momotarou la semana anterior.

Rin podría haber seguido hundiéndose en su propia desesperación eternamente; después de todo, Sousuke era alguien cuya opinión no podría ignorar jamás, por mucho que no le gustase. Sin embargo, la carcajada de su amigo le fastidió demasiado para permitírselo.

Porque seamos claros: Rin Matsuoka podía vivir sabiendo que no le gustaba a alguien. Le había ocurrido en más de una ocasión y, aunque era algo incómodo y Sousuke no era simplemente un desconocido al que le cayese mal, sobreviviría. Lo que no pensaba tolerar era que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, se riese de él.

Lo fulminó con la mirada; Sousuke se mordió el labio, y tras unas cuantas sacudidas de sus hombros su risa se apagó. Sin embargo, seguía sonriendo. Y, a menos que Rin estuviese perdiendo facultades con su mejor amigo, no había malicia ni desagrado en sus ojos.

—¿Tengo que tomármelo como una sorpresa? —preguntó, apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla.

Rin entornó los ojos. Que Sousuke reaccionase como si le acabase de contar un chiste no era una de las cientos de posibilidades que había imaginado.

—¿No te sorprende?

Sousuke dejó de sonreír.

—Me sorprende que me lo cuentes como si fuera algo nuevo —admitió—. Pero, ¿que te gustan los tíos? Rin, por favor. No soy idiota. Ni ciego ni sordo, tampoco.

El rostro de Rin, que había ido enrojeciéndose más y más a cada palabra, estaba en ese momento probablemente más encendido que el de Momotarou, fiebre incluida y todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es obvio? —se las ingenió para balbucear.

Sousuke despegó los labios, volvió a juntarlos y tras unos segundos pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No sabía si eran chicos en general y sólo chicos —aclaró—. Pero te dio bastante fuerte con uno —sonrió, y Rin quiso echar a correr, porque una parte de él sabía cómo continuaría—. Te pasaste meses hablando de Nanase cuando te ganó en aquella carrera. Y luego te cambiaste de colegio sólo porque querías nadar con él. En…

—¡Era un crío! —protestó Rin. El calor que irradiaban sus mejillas probablemente estuviese contribuyendo al cambio climático—. ¡Y...!

—En tus cartas —continuó Sousuke, ayudándose de los dedos para, aparentemente, estimar una medida de lo ridículo que era Rin— te pasabas el día hablando del dichoso  _Haru_. Además, por algún motivo no puedo mantener una conversación contigo sin que lo menciones. Y te lo llevaste una semana a Australia.  _Australia_ , Rin, no el pueblo de al lado.

—¡Pero eso fue porque…!

—Por cierto, últimamente tienes algo que hacer  _todos_  los fines de semana. Y, curiosamente, siempre es en Iwatobi.

Pese a que mientras Sousuke hablaba Rin había intentado callarlo varias veces, cuando su amigo terminó el joven se encontró sin saber qué decir. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan a la vista. Ni que Sousuke, aparentemente, los tuviese perfectamente ordenados y clasificados.

Además, Haruka ni siquiera le gustaba  _tanto_.

_Sólo lo suficiente para que lo sepan hasta en la Estación Espacial Internacional_.

Rin emitió un gruñido de frustración, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Si la vergüenza no le derretía la cabeza, él mismo se tiraría por la ventana.

—¿Entonces lo sabe todo el mundo? —su voz sonó amortiguada.

—Cualquiera que tenga dos ojos y al menos una neurona, supongo.

_Genial_.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Rin se atrevió a volver a mirar a Sousuke. Había una pregunta, la más importante, que estaba atascada en su garganta. Porque la respuesta le importaba mucho más que el descubrimiento de lo obvio que era.

—Y… ¿no te importa?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sousuke era evidente.

—No tienes pensado tirarme los trastos, ¿no? —de haber estado fuera de su propio cuerpo, Rin se hubiera reído al ver su expresión horrorizada. La sola idea le daba escalofríos—. Entonces no. Sería incómodo, sobre todo ahora.

Rin no le hubiese dado importancia al comentario –con estar seguro de que Sousuke no se cambiaría de habitación ni nada por el estilo tenía suficiente–, pero la alarma en los ojos de su amigo delató una metedura de pata. En cuestión de segundos, olvidó sus inseguridades que poco a poco iban retrocediendo, el alivio que amenazaba con hacerlo soltar una risita histérica y la sensación ligeramente humillante de que sus esfuerzos por fingir que Haruka era sólo un amigo habían sido inútiles, y la curiosidad ocupó su lugar.

—¿"Sobre todo ahora"? —repitió. Sousuke se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus deberes—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ahora y antes?

—Ni-ninguna —Rin observó cómo las orejas de su amigo se ponían rojas—. Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir, así que déjame seguir estudiando.

Rin no dijo nada, sólo puso su mente a trabajar mientras Sousuke retomaba su tarea. Tras unos minutos dándole vueltas, encontró la respuesta.

—¡Es eso! —exclamó, triunfante.

—¿El qué?

—La diferencia entre ahora y antes.

La espalda de Sousuke se tensó, tan rígida que por unos instantes Rin tuvo la impresión de que podría quebrarla por la mitad con una patada no demasiado fuerte.

—Estás saliendo con alguien —adivinó, tras comprender que su amigo no iba a manifestar su curiosidad –o, más bien, falta de ella– acerca de su brillante deducción.

Los hombros de Sousuke se relajaron un poco.

—Eh… sí —admitió—. Sí, es eso.

Rin sonrió.

—¿Quién es? ¿Chico o chica? ¿Lo conozco?

—No, no la conoces de nada, sí, es una chica, y sí, era por eso y sólo por eso y por nada más, pero por favor, Rin, deja de preguntar —barbotó Sousuke. Si bien Rin se había sonrojado unos minutos atrás, en ese momento podía sentir el calor que emitían las orejas de su amigo.

—Vale —Rin sabía que Sousuke no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero decidió no presionar. También sabía que su amigo se lo diría llegado el momento; él también había esperado hasta estar seguro, pese a que ninguna de sus predicciones se hubiese cumplido a la hora de la verdad.

Se sentó en su escritorio para hacer sus propios deberes, dando así por finalizada la conversación. Cuando Sousuke comprendió que el interrogatorio había pasado, se relajó de nuevo, y el silencio entre ellos volvió a ser el de siempre, cómodo y familiar.

Ahora, dejemos clara una cosa.

Pese a que el Universo parecía sumido en una conspiración perpetua contra Rin y sus planes, así era exactamente como tenía que ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Como el resto de mis fics, éste también está en FFN.


End file.
